NOT WITHOUT HOPE
by jack the writer
Summary: John 'Striker' Forge was once a war hero fighting for his family back home, but when hes forgotten in a cryochamber in a abandoned base to wake up 300 years in the future John must travel the wasteland and uncover what happened.


**this is my first story and i'm trying to get a feel for writing. the story in here is loosely based on the Fallout 3 story with many changes. If you dont like it because its messed up the story of the game then id like to say that this is not the game and that you should not complain. all in all i hope you enjoy. JAck +hE Wr1+Er**

NOT WITHOUT HOPE

PROLOGUE part 1: WAR NEVER CHANGES

"When all hope was lost and everyone you knew was all but gone…

You persevered and you came home…

But what is home?"

"John? John? John wakes up!"

John S. Forge woke up to find himself in his new red fusion cell car staring at the open landscape of his hometown Maycomb from a cliff with the view of a quiet forest. His New wife Carrie stared at him and then continued to throw empty cans of Nuka-Cola at him to get him up, the year on the radio read 2074 and the Chinese had just invaded Alaska.

"It's the night before you go to the war up north and you fall asleep?" She shouted into his ear.

"Yeah well will you believe I've had a rough day today?" He Groaned as he started playing with her long sleek Auburn hair.

"I heard you mad Captain?" she asked.

"Who told you that" He asked sitting upright.

"Carn did, and I must say I'm not really surprised with the outcome, you were a shoe in!"

"Really?"

"Of Course, whilst you may not be the strongest, or the Fastest, or even the Smartest soldier out there. You are the Bravest, The luckiest and the one out of all of them who has the highest chance of survival!" after that she came closer leaning towards him with her glistening sky blue eyes lightly feeling the bottom of his newly forming beard. "And that's Why I LOVE YOU" With that they kissed and passion ensued the rest of the night.

* * *

-3 days later, 0300 hours, 200 miles south of Anchorage, Alaska-

John looked around at the back of the Transport vehicle; he felt the seat chafe against the back of his combat duster as he tuned his Lazer rifle, his Pistol and his foot-long trench knife. John looked across the truck towards his teammates… squad members who he would be in charge of leading. Young men you looked towards him to keep them alive for their families.

His 10 man squad 'the NULL' were a group of specialists trained for specific missions to infiltrate and destroy Chinese forces from behind enemy lines, they were the best of the best, handpicked by the Drill sergeants to make sure a mission was done."

The members he knew personally from the homestead were Richard Carn codename: 'Carnage', the engineer who could fix and make pretty much anything work, his signature weapon was a sawed-of-shotgun which he lovingly called 'the Kneecapper', and Hank Thorne codename: 'Thorne' who was the designated sniper, a man who could head-shot from anywhere and in any condition.

The rest of the squad consisted of 'Cody' the Computer Hacker, 'Fixer' the Field Medic, 'Sev' the Siege breaker class Commando with the modified Gatling gun, 'Vin' the Most Charismatic of the group, 'Scorch' the Explosives expert, Pyrotechnician and Grenadier, 'Deviss' the Stealth Infiltrator of the company, and 'Jag' the youngest of the squad who was by all means the fastest, not only by speed but by the tongue too, he was their scout.

John was given the codename 'Striker' for his quick reflexes and responses during training.

"So what are you doing when you get home?" Jag asked as John started to open a message that I had received from Carrie.

"Probably go into the Family business and study Medicine and Chemistry like you Fixer" the Forges had always been Doctors ever since they came to America, His father James, was currently working on a secret government project which John knew nothing about.

"That is if we ever make it home" interrupted Carn as the truck hit a Bump.

"Of Course we'll come home were the Best" retorted Jag. "Besides nothing is fast enough to catch me"

"I would hope so" exclaimed Fixer "or else I would have to sew all you're scrawny limbs together everytime you get hit"

To this the whole company laughed.

"Well when I get home" Chuckled Sev with his thick Scottish accent, "I'm gonna head straight to the pub and get drunk of my big white arse"

Again the Whole Company laughed. John then opened Carrie's letter to find the most important news of his life that not only was she missing him but that something had occurred.

She was pregnant… with their Baby.

* * *

-5 Days later the landing into the trenches outside Tamy outpost 10 miles south of Anchorage, 0600 hours-

This was it, inside the trenches John looked down and kissed his pistol and stole a breathe to shout out the order "everyone, CHARGE" then the world became silent. All his training had been built up for this one day as he leapt out of the trenches towards no-man's land towards a mix of bullets and lasers. He was focused, nothing could stop him; he was not only fighting for his country and men, but also for his wife and unborn child too.

He swallowed deep as he pulled the trigger of his pistol three times and producing three corpses with bullet holes right between the eyes of Chinese infantrymen. This was no time for mistakes.

As his men scurried to keep up, John grabbed a charging Chinese officer, pulled the man towards him and cutting open his guts with his trench knife. In his mind John prayed for the young man, he knew that he was fighting for his family too but that John had fought just a little bit harder.

They rushed towards their first assignment… to take down three Gun emplacements that were lying along the cliffs and were to be taken down so that they could land the new prototype Vertibirds and thus more troops, John and Pyro were the first to shoot grappling hooks which shot towards the top of the cliffs, with Pyro's one skewering a Chinese officer who was barking orders to reload the guns faster.

The first gun was difficult, Cody would have to hack through the doors, whilst Carn would have to rig the gun placement so that Pyro could rig the explosives, all while the rest of the company provided cover fire.

When the first gun came down they hear cheers at the bottom of the cliffs as marines rushed towards Tamy outpost.

The next gun was the hard to get to, they had to mow down dozens of men, Sev's Gatling gun even over heated causing him to grab the nearest Chinese soldier and literally rip him apart in a fit of blind rage.

But all in all the second Gun by far the easiest to rig with little resistance met… John soon found out why.

The last gun which was in all the biggest and most powerful was set on an elevated position which was heavily guarded by Nano-troopers the Chinese elite unit. Throughout the fight the NULL were unable to gain ground as, in the distance the massive gun spewed out blasts of fire into the Vertibirds which struggled to land. John saw the men on the ground screaming as they tripped into the trenches, many of whom were already dead. At that moment John snapped, seeing the agony unfolding and thinking of his new family back home he jumped from the barricade at a Nano-trooper and immobilized him with his bare hands. Using the Elite as a human shield he blasted his way up the hill towards the gun killing at least thirty men.

When he finally reached the gun John faced the officer commanding the defense, a man feared on both sides, known to all as General Qin Shi Jingwei 'the Shark' as John aimed his Lazer rifle towards him he cursed to find out he was out of ammo with no spare cartridges left. Jingwei rushed at John with his shocksword, scarring him under the eye, John responded by hitting the General with the butt of his rifle causing them both to be knocked over in exhaustion. The General spat blood and tried to force his blade into John, with John fighting the electric currents to divert the blade away from him.

Sweat treaded from is his head as he, in a flash grabbed his trench knife and dug it deep into the General's torso. Jingwei writhed in pain and rage, but dropped his sword. In that instant John grabbed the blade and in one clean strike cleaved off the Generals head whose body went limp in the corner.

John then ignoring his wounds rushed towards the gunner who was still manning the massive weapon and was too 'in the moment' to recognize the fight right before him. John hit him in the head knocking the man out cold and taking control of the enormous gun he aimed it towards the Chinese soldiers along the cliff slaughtered them all. When the men on the ground saw this they all cheered fanatically, as in a final act John took down the Chinese flag from its pole and replacing it with the American flag from his Shoulder bag, he waved the flag in the air towards the landscape he was fighting to set free.

Truly this was his finest hour… if only Carrie could see it.

**Well that took a while. sorry to say if you didnt like the prologue this is only part one of it and not the actual story. but if you did like it please tell me what you think and comment. JAck**


End file.
